Left hand, ring finger
by NanjoKouji
Summary: John was his, how dare she touch him so carelessly? (complete, one shot) also posted on AO3


**Sherlock exited Lestrade's office with a flourish, another case had been solved. It had taken 15 minutes, what a waste of time thought Sherlock as he made his way out to find John.**

**Sherlock was texting John when he caught a glimpse of John's grey jumper, he smiled and looked up to find John talking to someone, a woman none the less. A pretty woman with her hair and nails done, a dress tightly hugging her figure. Cup size, 36d judging by the way she was holding herself up flashing them in Johns face.**

**Sherlock stopped and watched as John and the woman talked. John was looking at the woman with love while smiling at her, the woman had a similar expression.**

**He watched as the woman's eyebrows flew up. John, his John was watching her keen to see her expression. The woman said something and they both started laughing. Sherlock clenched his fists, what were they having a laugh about?**

**1 yard closer and he would have been able to read her lips. He could see them from here, pink lipstick, flirtatious. Blouse was open one button too much and the top of her cleavage was showing. He watched as her thumb rubbed her wedding finger absentmindedly. Divorced and looking for a relationship. **

**Sherlock watched in slow motion as her hand went up and touched John's chest, smacking him lightly. Only he was allowed to touch John there.**

**Sherlock clenched his teeth and made his way to the scene.**

**John heard footsteps coming near and looked up to see Sherlock marching towards him in anger. Before John could say anything, Sherlock had already reached there and wrapped his arm around John's waist possessively.**

**Sherlock then turned to the woman and said "who are you?" **

**The woman looked at John and realised, she smiled and said "Well, I'm Joh-"**

**John's what? Girlfriend? Sherlock interrupted her before she had a chance to say anything and said "Don't touch him. Hoping to get together? Well you cant. John is my ****_husband_**"

**Sherlock grabbed John's left hand and waved it in front of the woman, satisfaction cooling him as he watched the ring reflect in her eyes.**

**He then turned dramatically causing his coat to swish in a theatrical manner. He dragged John to the sidewalk and shoved him into a taxi getting in himself.**

**The taxi ride home was silent as John looked out of the window trying to take in what had just happened. Sherlock looked down at his knees, jealousy coursing through his veins, that woman had touched John, and John had let her! They arrived home and as soon as they were upstairs, John turned and said "what was that?!"**

** Sherlock watched as a hint of anger flicked in John's eyes. "That woman was flirting with you" and shrugged his shoulders. John hissed in anger and was going to reply when Sherlock grabbed John and slammed him against the wall.**

**Force; 2.3, hard enough to shock but not enough to cause pain for an extended amount of time.**

**"Wha-?!" Shouted John struggling to finish as Sherlock's sweet breath fanned his face. Sherlock leaned forward closing the gap so that their lips touched.**

**John's mouth opened voluntarily and he shoved his tongue in John's mouth sweeping it across his palate. John's weak spot no.4.**

**John felt his knees weaken and struggled to keep himself up. Sherlock pushed his body hard against Johns forcing him harder into the wall to prevent him from falling.**

**Sherlock pulled back an inch and let his hot breath fill John's mouth. He whispered "you are mine" into John's mouth and left Johns mouth. **

**John felt Sherlock's nose and lips skim across his jawline slowly and struggled to keep in his groan. **

**Sherlock moved down and pressed soft, sweet kisses on john's neck letting his breath blow on John's neck every time he lifted his mouth.**

**Sherlock quickly kissed John and then moved his lips to John's collarbone.**

**John felt Sherlock's teeth scrape his collarbone and groaned. Sherlock caught a piece of flesh in between his teeth and bit down hard causing John to groan louder. He darted his tongue out and lay it on top of where he had bitten John. He swept his tongue across it a few times and then moved to another area.**

**He continued to abuse John's neck with his lips. Sherlock felt John's erection poking him and knew that his own was probably the same. He shoved a knee into John's slightly open legs and gave it a little push.**

**John was so painfully aroused, and he could feel that Sherlock was too. Sherlock skimmed his nose up, onto John's jawline and into his ear.**

**He placed his lips there and darted his tongue in. "You are mine" whispered Sherlock in a low voice thick with arousal causing John to shiver.**

**Sherlock's hand was wavering over John's arousal and John was tempted but he had made up his mind. He pushed Sherlock back almost immediately missing the warmth. **

**Sherlock looked at John in confusion and slight hurt crossed his face before he put his mask back on. Of course Sherlock would take it the wrong way thought John as he grabbed Sherlock's arm.**

**"We need to talk" said John dragging Sherlock with him to the sofa. Sherlock sat down and waited for John to sit down obediently.**

**John sat down next to him and took Sherlock's hands in his own. "Explain to me, what was that all about? What you said at Scotland yard to Anne?"**

**Oh, so the woman had a name, ****_ANNE _****thought Sherlock with disgust. Was John cheating on him, with that woman? Maybe John was bored, maybe he hated Sherlock's possessiveness? Maybe, Mayb- Sherlock screamed in his mind, he had to delete ****_Anne _****from his mind as soon as he had stopped talking to John, she was taking up too much memory.**

**Sherlock was brought back to the present when he heard John say "well?"**

**He turned to look at John and said "she was touching you, flirting with you."**

**John looked confused for a moment and then a look of realisation crossed his face. Of course it must have looked that way to Sherlock...**

**"Anne? She's just an old friend from school. I was surprised as it had been so long since we had seen each other so we started talking".**

**So, ANNE had known John before Sherlock had she? Sherlock started rubbing his thumb across his fingers and felt his wedding ring.**

**John was married to him, John was married to him and he loved Sherlock. **

**But then, why were John and Anne laughing?**

**"What were you laughing about?" Asked Sherlock trying not to sound paranoid or curious.**

**John then started laughing again causing Sherlock to frown.**

**"she was saying to me 'I always knew you were gay' when I told her about my ****_HUSBAND_****".**

**Sherlock looked down at his knees as a wave of embarrassment rode his body and said "oh"**

**John got up and went to the kitchen putting the kettle on. He looked down and saw that he was still aroused.**

**A cold shower should do it he thought as he reached for a mug.**

**He called out to Sherlock and said "do you want some tea?" John waited for a reply but didn't hear anything.**

**A moment later, he felt warm arms around his waist and a pointy chin on his shoulder. John leaned into the warm embrace and Sherlock pressed a tender kiss to John's neck. He then moved his mouth to John's ear and muttered "Coffee, black, with two sugars".**

**John was brushing his teeth and spit into the sink. Sherlock called to John from bed and John quickly rinsed his mouth. He caught his reflection in the mirror and stared. He would have to borrow Sherlock's scarf tomorrow. He shook his head and slipped in to bed beside Sherlock. He felt his back against Sherlock's chest and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John.**

**Sherlock glided his lips onto John's neck and John sighed as he felt a slight ting. He turned his head slightly and said "care to explain?" pointing to his neck with his chin.**

**Sherlock pressed a kiss into John's hair and said "you are mine".**

**Fin.**

** Yay, finally done! I know its super short but I just love possessive Sherlock, I'd like to see a possessive Mycroft, Mmhhhhh…..**


End file.
